yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mochismo
is a Rank D, Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe, and the Goriki tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Dulluma evolves into Darumacho when fused with Mochismo. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Mochismo initially appears as a with thin arms and stubby feet, a strip of nori resembling pants wrapped around his waist. Normally he has a nearly featureless face with thin eyes and mouth and a burn mark that resembles a blush, but when angry a scowling face with flushed cheeks pops out and his arms get bulkier and stronger-looking. Mochismo can give people spontaneous bouts of super strength, as he caused Nate's mom to lift a couch without difficulty. In the manga, he makes people slow by placing mochi at their feet. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Mochismo appears under vending machines and cars by the Fish Place in Uptown Springdale, and in the Secret Byway in Blossom Heights. Also, he appears as an enemy Yo-kai alongside two Suspicionis in one of the chapters. Alternatively, he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin. ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Mochismo can be found on the 2nd floor of Springdale Elementary School at night. Alternatively, he can once more be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin in the present. ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Mochismo appears in the Nocturne Hospital. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |50|-|Single enemy}} |20|Earth|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Boosts STR with tasty mochi power.}} |110|-|Single enemy|Puffs up and decks an opponent with a mean punch.}} ||-||Increases Defense if dealt critical damage.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes *'Befriended: '"Hey, get a load of you! We should be friends, us two!" *'Loafing:' "I'm wiped out." *'Being traded:' "A new friend? I'm so pumped, I feel like I'm twice my size!" *'Receiving food (favorite): '"My favorite!" *'Receiving food (normal): '"Hrmmm..." *'Receiving food (disliked): '"Gross!" *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai (YW/YW2): '"You got me out? Let me at least carry your stuff for you. I'm strong enough!" In the anime Mochismo makes a quick appearance in EP048. Jibanyan asked Whisper, who did not have his Yo-kai Pad with him at the time, who he is, and Whisper answered incorrectly. Mochismo had caused Nate's mother to lift a couch effortlessly to clean better. Etymology *"Mochismo" is a portmanteau of the words mochi and machismo. *"Chikaramochi" is a visual pun on , with the "mochi" part becoming a homophone of "mochi". *"Mochimacho" is a combination of mochi and macho. Origin Mochismo's design is based on an overcooked kakumochi, with the browned surface cracking and the rice paste bubbling through it. See also *Minochi In other languages fr:Sumochi es:Mochimacho de:Mochismo Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Brave Tribe Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Food Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Nate's World Category:Goriki Tribe